


trust in me. WIP

by Basicalllybarbie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, promp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicalllybarbie/pseuds/Basicalllybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagginshield, everyone lives, Bilbo gets adopted so he counts as a Dwarf<br/>Directly post-BOFA, everyone lived, and Bilbo and Thorin are working on being friends after all that happened (and this is complicated by the fact they both want in each other's pants but *trust issues* and both of them think it's unrequited). Thorin kind of wants to give Bilbo some kind of title for helping reclaim Erebor AND save it from war, and it isn't a big deal to Bilbo he's sort of just like "not my thing but ok boo whatever makes you happy just don't stress your wounds", and then when he and Balin are looking into it, they find that only a dwarf can hold titles/own land/etc.</p><p>And this really pisses Thorin off, and it's suddenly a big deal because he can't do it, so he's like "FIND A DAMN LOOPHOLE BALIN".</p><p>And the only loophole Balin can find is that adopted children are considered equal to genetically-yours children, so if one of the Company adopted Bilbo, he'd be considered fully a dwarf.</p><p>Cue most of the members of the Company arguing over who get's to adopt Bilbo, and Bilbo being like "wow i had no idea you all liked me this much" and then after a while "do i get NO say in this? what if i want Bofur to adopt me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust in me. WIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> Bagginshield, everyone lives, Bilbo gets adopted so he counts as a Dwarf  
> Directly post-BOFA, everyone lived, and Bilbo and Thorin are working on being friends after all that happened (and this is complicated by the fact they both want in each other's pants but *trust issues* and both of them think it's unrequited). Thorin kind of wants to give Bilbo some kind of title for helping reclaim Erebor AND save it from war, and it isn't a big deal to Bilbo he's sort of just like "not my thing but ok boo whatever makes you happy just don't stress your wounds", and then when he and Balin are looking into it, they find that only a dwarf can hold titles/own land/etc.
> 
> And this really pisses Thorin off, and it's suddenly a big deal because he can't do it, so he's like "FIND A DAMN LOOPHOLE BALIN".
> 
> And the only loophole Balin can find is that adopted children are considered equal to genetically-yours children, so if one of the Company adopted Bilbo, he'd be considered fully a dwarf.
> 
> Cue most of the members of the Company arguing over who get's to adopt Bilbo, and Bilbo being like "wow i had no idea you all liked me this much" and then after a while "do i get NO say in this? what if i want Bofur to adopt me?" (basically all the dwarves - including Bofur - just sort of snort at him like NO)
> 
> And he sometimes just glares at smug!Thorin like "this is all your fault you bitch"
> 
> And Bilbo has to learn dwarf manners. And maybe grow out his hair more? And after he's adopted officially, he has to learn Khuzdul. And he has to pretend he is underage (even if just barely, and he kind of is by dwarf standards? but he's all "i'm a grown ass man dammit") for appearances sake.
> 
> And at some point he and Thorin get together, and his adopted family members give Thorin hell. "I know how to hide bodies" speeches, sharpening weapons, knuckle cracking, escorts on dates, etc.
> 
> Would prefer if Balin or Dori end up adopting Bilbo, because either Dwalin or Nori and Ori acting more like overprotective brothers than uncles would just be awesome.
> 
> Bonus points if the whole time Bilbo is just SO DONE with all of them. And maybe Dis arrives and Fili and Kili want HER to adopt Bilbo, so he'd be their brother, and Thorin and Bilbo are like "OH GOD NO."

Thorin startled awake, groaning loudly at the effort from attempting to sit up as it sent pain shooting through his body. His eyes scanned around wildly taking in his surroundings. He took in the surrounding room and the overwhelming smell of blood and death. The last thing he could remember was Bilbo holding him with tears in his eyes murmuring something he couldn’t quite make out before everything went dark. In his daze he hadn’t noticed the tiny figure curled up on a bench beside him until a small groan sounded.  
“no no you’re going to break that stop” Bilbo mumbled out with his hand reaching forward limply.  
“speak up Halfling I can’t hear you down there’ Thorin said softly  
  
Bilbo’s head shot up his eyes fluttering wildly  
“Thorin! Your awake” he breathed jumping up and coming to stand beside the cot. His hands fluttered lightly over Thorin’s chest checking his injuries the worry clear in his eyes. Thorin breathe caught in his throat at the look of concern etched on Bilbo’s face and his hand reached out to stroke gently down his cheek.  
“You look so tired” Thorin said quietly  
Bilbo flushed leaning into Thorin’s touch “it’s been a busy couple of days and I it was touch and go for a while there” he stammered  
“Our little burglar has barely left your bedside. It is good to see you awake Thorin” Balin said as he entered the room causing Bilbo to jump back out of Thorin’s reach, the colour on his cheeks riding up to the tips of his ears.  
“How long have I been out? The others? Fili? Kili? Did everyone make it?” he asked concern rising in his chest. Balin calmly rested a hand on his forearm  
“Rest easy Thorin the company have endured. A few bumps and a lot of stitches but everyone is alive. The others have been dropping by and your nephews shouldn’t be far off as they’ve been stopping in every couple of hours to check on you. Despite Kili’s broken leg and Fili’s concussion. You have been out the longest of everyone though Thorin it’s been two weeks since the battle. We weren’t sure you were going to pull through” Balin explained. He continued on to advise Thorin of the comings and goings that had occurred since the battle. Bilbo decided to use the distraction to sneak out decided he wouldn’t let the other know Thorin was awake. Thorin listened intently as Balin explain that Dain had taken over temporary control while Thorin was recovering and that word had been sent to the blue mountain and his sister Dis had begun preparations to move the colony from the Blue Mountains but the caravans would still be some months off. Thorin didn’t notice Bilbo sneak out while Balin was catching him up on what he had missed and shortly after the company began to dribble through. Fili and Kili were all over Thorin telling stories of Bilbo’s bravery and loyalty and how he had been helping in the healing tents ever since. Thorin knew he owed Bilbo his life and he was set on seeing that the Halfling would be compensation in true dwarvish tradition.  
  
Bilbo sat down in a quiet corner of the healing tent he was just going to rest for a moment and took a deep breath ehile closing his eyes for just a moment. He was utterly exhausted having barely slept since the battle. Between his worry for Thorin and the nightmares that flickered behind closed eyes he hadn’t been able to sleep even when given the opportunity. He knew the other were starting to worry but he hoped now that Thorin had awoken that it would have eased some of the restless energy crawling through his veins, but despite the tiredness he could feel clinging to his muscles his mind was still racing. He hadn’t expected for Thorin to react the way he had. He had honestly thought he would have banished him or yelled at him possibly even threatened him. The reaction he received was adoration and concern and it had shaken the very fibre of his being. He had honestly thought that the semblance of friendship they had finally forged was lost but a new spark of hope caught in his chest at the reaction he received. He must have been lost in his thoughts a little deeper than he realised because the gentle hand on his shoulder made him jump so badly he almost fell from his place on the cot.  
  
“Sorry Lad I didn’t mean to scare ye. I just wanted to make sure ye were heading down to the dining hall for some food. Ye look exhausted lad.” He said worry furrowing his brow. Bilbo waved off his concern but took the hand offered to help him up and headed down to the dining hall.  
“Has Thorin eaten this evening?” Bilbo asked quietly  
“I believe he has lad but I’m sure if ye took him down some supper he would appreciate it. That’s only if you feeling up to it though laddie, you look like a dead man walking" he said  
“Its fine I don’t really feel up to being in a crowd right now” Bilbo said sincerely.  
Balin nodded his eyes concerned but understanding. They detoured to the kitchen and Balin helped Bilbo pack up a light supper and sent him on his way. Bilbo let his thoughts run free on his walk back to Thorin’s tent, his mind trying to piece together whatever semblance of sanity he had left. He paused outside Thorin's tent taking a deep breath in an attempt to try and gather his thoughts before going inside. He pushed through the canvas meeting Thorin's eyes as he looked up to see who had arrived.  
“I brought you some supper” Bilbo offered timidly  
“Balin said you had eaten but I figured you might still be a bit hungry”  
  
Thorin motioned with his hand for Bilbo to come closer to the cot, his hand tapping the empty space to his right. Bilbo shuffled forward nervously setting the food down on the makeshift table beside the bed before sitting down on the edge of the cot. Bilbo turned to face Thorin not sure what to expect. Thorin’s hand stroked down Bilbo’s cheek before pulling him forward a little. He laughed lightly at the wide eyed expression on Bilbo’s face.  
“You have dirt on your cheek” he said warmly as his thumb stroked lightly at the mark. Bilbo wasn’t aware of when he closed his eyes but when he opened them again Thorin's face was a lot closer than it had been a moment ago. The dwarves eyes were focused on Bilbo’s mouth his eyes tracking the movement as Bilbo licked his lips in a silent invitation. Thorin’s eyes darkened and he chanced a glance up to Bilbo’s, gaze searching, before seeming to find what he wanted and pressing forward until his chapped lips were pressed against Bilbo’s eliciting a soft moan from the Halfling. Thorin began moving his mouth against Bilbo’s relishing in the plump softness of his lips, bringing his other hand up to cup Bilbo’s face holding him like the most precious of gems. Bilbo’s hands reached forward grabbing a hold of Thorin and pulling him closer encouraging Thorin to deepen the kiss. One of Thorin’s hands slid to up Bilbo’s neck as the other began to skim lightly down Bilbo’s side his touch becoming more firm as he pulled Bilbo closer to his chest. Bilbo’s grip tightened in Thorin robes and he started when Thorin rolled them so Bilbo was now beneath him but the sound petered off into a moan as Thorin slid a thick thigh between his legs. Bilbo began to roll his hips against Thorin's thigh as the elder dwarf began to lick and suck his way down Bilbo’s neck pulling at his clothes to gain access to more naked flesh. The hand that had been caressing his side was now sliding up under the layers of cloth exploring the newly exposed skin. Thorin moved back up Bilbo’s neck pressing a kiss behind his ear before whispering what could have been anything but sounded like sweet nothings in Khuzdul.  
“Uh sorry to interrupt King Thorin, Master Baggins, I was just coming to check on the King but I can see he is in good hands” The young dwarf flushed “Ill be on my way..” Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other for a moment before Thorin quickly called the girl back.  
“Do not speak of this to anyone and an optimal lodging will be set aside for you, you ken?” Thorin said sternly. The young dwarf nodded “of course my king, as far as I’m concerned master Bilbo was simply helping with your dressings.” Said the dwarf before scurrying away.  
Bilbo immediately fled with a blush high on his cheeks. He was sure Thorin must still be heavily under anaesthetic to have kissed him. That elvish magic did have so peculiar side effects when used in large dosages. Bilbo shook his head again heading back to his quarters in a hurry his thoughts were much too confusing to be around anyone on such a night and he couldn’t tolerate company like this. Bilbo wanted Thorin to have feelings for him, maker only knew how many feelings he had for Thorin.  
As much as Thorin wanted to chase after the hobbit he knew he couldn’t 

  


 

“ Balin I must speak with you regarding the Hobbit he has benefitted our company thrice over and I would like to bestow him with some land so he may return or titles deserving of his strength and courage.” Thorin started  
“Of course Thorin but I think you forget the rules when it comes to dwarvish tradition. The hobbit cannot simply inherit lowlands or be gifted with titles without being dwarvish. I know these ways may seem old but we would not want to give need to the rise of a rebellion if they believe the king does not value his people above everything else. We need to be careful with this, if you leave it with me I will look through the old tomes and scrolls and see what I can’t find.”  
Thorin scowled more heavily than usual as while he could well understood the need to stick to tradition he did not think his people could honestly try and discredit the hobbit. He was the reason they had made it inside and he was the reason they had gotten out of so many situation during their travels.  
“Don’t scowl like that Thorin ye know that there are those who have heard tales of the hobbit giving the gem, The Arkenstone, Prize of our people to the pompous elf king. There are some who do not believe he is deserving to even be in the castle. You can try all you like but while he remains just a hobbit with no ties to our realm he may always be disliked”. Dwalin said ignoring Thorin's childish behaviours  
“ I understand all that, truly I do but I do not wish for master Baggins to leave us without him being aptly rewarded for his servitude not just to me but to all of us” Thorin breathes deeply trying to push the feelings threatening to spill out aside.  
“I’ll do everything I can for ye Thorin but ye will need to give me time.” Balin says his tone laced with mild exasperation at the thought of spending the days perusing the ancient tomes.  
“I’m sure Ori would be happy to help ye as well Balin, you know how the young lad is, rarely does he not have his nose buried in a book” Dwalin pipes in as Balin heads out. Thorin smirks at Dwalin for a moment seeing Balin off with a wave.  
“So are you going to make a move on young Ori or continue yer ridiculous pining there Dwalin?” Thorin laughed when Dwalin blushed and turned to walk off.  
“I don’t know Thorin are ye going to keep spilling yer feelings for our fair burglar all over the place? You practically mooned over the lad when you first woke up. Got that love sick twinkle in yer eye and everything” He drawled with a raised. Thorin scowled  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said folding his arms across his chest like a petulant child. He ignored Dwalin laughed as he too left the board room.  
  
Thorin scowled down at the document in front of him which advised he would need to be in the throne room for a negotiation with Thranduil soon. He pushed the bench he was resting on back and decided to head back to his chambers and change before dealing with the pompous elf king. He was almost back at his chambers when he noticed Bilbo up ahead turning back and forth on the path he was on muttering something about “I’m sure I came down this path”. Thorin paused briefly to laugh to himself appreciating the look of the Hobbit in dwarvish clothes.  
“Can I help there Master Baggins?” Thorin called walking towards him and noticing that the hobbit was now blushing a very pretty shade of red.  
“Uh I was trying to get back to my room but all the hallways have me a bit confused, you see I’m sure I past this statue but further along in the other direction I saw one just the same” He scowled ducking his head in an attempt to hide his blush.  
“This place is very confusing with all these long dark hallways and I find myself very much missing the sun and my garden in the darkness” he admitted a bit more openly than intended  
Thorin laughed gently “you were very close Master Baggins you take this hall to the left. Let me show you.” He said softly.  
“Oh don’t go out of your way I’m sure I can...” he trailed of as Thorin cut in  
“It truly is no bother Master Burglar I was headed that way myself” Thorin continued waving his arm forward in the right direction and taking up step beside Bilbo.  
They walked side by side back to Bilbo’s chambers in companionable silence both too enraptured in their own thoughts as their hands would occasionally brush against each other. Bilbo’s cheek remained scarlet for the entire walk and he stammered a thank you and goodbye when they reached his chambers. Chambers which were conveniently right beside Thorin's.  
Bilbo stepped through the door closing it behind him only to slide down on the other side.  
“Honestly Bilbo pull yourself together” he muttered “what happened in the tent was just the result of an elvish drug induced haze he doesn’t think of you that way.” He murmured to himself wanting to shake himself at the blush that was still riding high on his cheeks from all the almost hand holding that had occurred.

  


Thorin sighed to himself wishing he had been brave enough to make a move but still held back by the niggling fear in his mind that Bilbo could still betray him. That he could be doing all of his blushing and adorable behaviours just to lure him into some scheme. He knew the thoughts were ridiculous but he couldn’t help himself. He did however want the hobbit to stay around until he came too terms with his feelings and so he would find a way too make him happy. He began changing into his formal robe only to drop a heavy belt buckle to the floor when something occurred to him. Bilbo had said he missed his garden, now a garden may not be quite so beautiful now after years of neglect but he knew where he could find such a place. He finished dressing quickling and set off to find out if the garden was still accessible with all the damage left in smaugs wake. 

  
  


The next few weeks seemed to pass in a blur of formal meeting and negotiations among other meetings to organise the people and a council for Thorin. He had barely had any free time to think but he had managed to find a few moments to sort out some basic gardening supplies and an easily accessible pathway to the left tower courtyard. It used to be his favourite place to come as a child. He has done some basic tidying up and some weeding and the garden while still needing a lot of work at least looked respectable enough to finally show to Bilbo.  
  
The hobbit had been a fairly constant presence on his mind and Thorin frequently found himself distracted by the hobbits glinting golden locks. His hair had grown out so much since they had first met and Thorin was finding the idea of seeing some dwarvish braids in it far too appealing. If he was being honest he found majority of the things about Bilbo appealing. His soft plump lips per say, of which thorin blamed more than one awkward situation on. Sufficient to say Thorin had never been so glad to have so many layers on. Thorin stopped when he heard his name shouted breathlessly from down the hall.  
“Thorin. Wait. I think I have found our solution.” Balin said breathlessly  
“Solution? “Thorin said mildly confused  
“Mast Baggins. Land. Title?” he said still breathless prompting some mild concern for the elder dwarf  
“Oh yes of course” Thorin said excitement bubbling up in his chest  
“If he is adopted by a dwarf he would then be considered dwarvish by familial time. This would make him entitles to a great many things and ensure his position would not be compromised within the kingdom. He will of course need to take on the dwarvish ways and learn our language and continue to grow out his hair. He would also need to pretend to be under age, something I'm a might sure he will disagree with” Balin said  
“Adoption? Hmm I will need to ruminate on this, we should call a meeting with the company. Do you think anyone would be happy to? It cannot be me.” Thorin speculated  
“I shouldn’t imagine it to be too hard Thorin, There isn’t a lad in the company that wouldn’t give their soul for him” Balin said seriously  
“please Balin can you gather the company for a private meeting this evening and ensure master Baggins has an escort I wouldn’t want him to get lost" Thorin says seriously ending with a chuckle  
“Oh and Balin, please have some rest I cannot have my best advisor getting ill on me” Thorin said fondly laughing at Balin shocked expression  
“Thorin trust I am honoured...  
“Save it Balin you have been behind me in everything from day one. There is no one I’d rather have at my side’" he said clutching the elder dwarves shoulder to pull him into his chest at the glint of tears in Balin's eyes.  
Thorin pulled back looking down at Balin again before clapping him on the shoulder and walking with him down towards the mess hall to ensure he had something to eat

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, still building this so if you have any pointers help a brother out. Proabably gonnabbe really long beacuse i dont wanna mis anything!


End file.
